King of the Torrentine
by daspeedforce
Summary: Jon Dayne was born a Stark, but after Robert's Rebellion turns everything to shit, Ned makes a deal which disinherited his son from the Stark line but makes him a Dayne. By the age of eight and ten the boy is now a man, the Sword of the Morning, a politician, an adventurer, a conqueror...a King.
1. Tourney at Harrenhal

**Chapter 1: Tourney at Harrenhal**

Lord Whent is hosting a Tourney at Harrenhal. A tourney likes of which not seen since before the 'Dance of Dragons'. With all major and most minor houses in attendance, this promises to be quite the spectacle. Little do the hosts and guests know, there is an ulterior motive behind this Tourney with an unknown benefactor funding it and an unknown third party taking advantage of it.

 **Casterly Rock A Moon Ago**

"Mi'lord. A raven from Summerhal" said a messenger entering Tywin Lannister's solar. 'About time' thought the Old Lion 'Soon my daughter will be queen and my legacy secure.' After Elia Targaryen née Martell' gave birth to Aegon, the maesters -specifically his pawn Pycelle- says she can no longer produce heirs. Which was a lie of course. Rhaegar's obsession with prophecy has given Tywin the opening he needed since the Mad Dragon insulted House Lannister by marrying the Dornish whore over his daughter Cersei. "Gave it to me. You may go. And fetch my daughter" said Tywin

 ** _Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West_**

 ** _Any day now all of Westeros should be receiving invitations to Harrenhal like we planned. It has taken little convincing to sway Lord Whent into hosting the Tourney. With the Lords of great and minor houses participating, we will be one step closer to completing our plan to overthrow my mad father. For too long has my father tainted the Throne, for too long has he been a plague to the realm, well no more. We will bring stability to the Seven Kingdoms. I will marry your daughter and she will give me my Visenya, with the joining of our houses, you will he my Hand. Together we will stop the Long Night and bring the Dawn._**

 ** _Rhaegar Targaryen, Crown Prince of Dragonstone and Lord of Summerhal_**

 _'The fool actually thinks I believe that nonsense, he must be mad like his father. No matter, I'll have the Dragon and the Dornish whore's children killed after Cersei provides an heir_. The door flies open and Cersei nigh sprints into her father's solar.

"Father you called?" said Cersei enthusiastically

"Yes. It's time, pack whatever you need, we are heading for Riverlands, to Harrenhal as planned. Soon you will be Queen and our family's legacy will be as secure. I trust you know your duty?" Asked Tywin

"Of course father. My silver prince will love me, I promise" answered Cersei

"Good. We will not have a chance like this again so you cannot fail. You will manipulate the fool and give him an heir with Lannister blood. Now go" said Tywin

 _One step closer indeed Rhaegar. One step closer indeed_.

* * *

 **Harrenhal: One Moon Later**

 **Year 279 AC**

"Come on Ned, ask her to dance. She's been looking at you since the feast began bahaha" says the eight and ten year old Brandon Stark, the heir to Winterfell, amused by his brother's shyness. He was hoping the his little brother's shell receded after his fostering in the Vale with Robert but it doesn't seem so. Lyanna, himself, even little Benjen has danced. There must be something he can do.. "She is clearly looking at you Bran, why would she want to dance with me, the second son?" Said Eddard 'Ned' Stark, the six and ten year old second son of Lord Rickard Stark. _Why can't he understand? It's not like I don't want to dance with her, it's just she obviously is looking at Bran to dance, why else would she he looking this way? My brother has always been in the sights of women, beautiful and otherwise since we were boys. He's the charismatic 'Wild Wolf' and I'm the sullen 'Quiet Wolf'. That's the way it's always been_ "Besides, you should be worrying less about me and more about your betrothed staring at you like a piece of meat heh"

"Aye. She is, which is nothing new. What is important at this moment is your inability to enjoy the festivities. You have Ashara Dayne the most beautiful woman at the Tourney eyeing you and you do nothing. I understand your feelings of inadequacy but you're selling yourself short as usual Ned. How about this, we spar and if I win, you ask her to dance, and if you win, well, feel free to continue brooding." _Yes, poke his pride in front of her forcing him to spar and show the Ned behind the wall of honor and duty_ "Do we have an accord little wolf?" says Brandon taunting his brother.

"Aye we do. Outside in five minutes." _Hah now I get to show Bran my new move I learned while training with Yohn_ "And no spectators Bran, I mean it." Says Eddard firmly. "Ok, ok no spectators" replies Bran with false meekness. As Ned walks back to his tent to grab his sword 'Winter Fang', he doesn't see Brandon crossing his fingers. After grabbing his sword, Ned confidently walks back, with purpose he wasn't expecting. _I will beat you brother, to prove myself worthy of watching your back when you're Lord of Winterfell as Lord of Moat Cailin._ Ned throws a few practice swings before Brandon appears with his great sword 'Blizzard' which was forged by Mikken to prepare Bran for using 'Ice', House Stark's ancestral great sword.

"Like I promised, no spectators. Now show me what you've learn at the Eyrie." Said Brandon before quickly swinging the greatsword with one arm to Ned's right side near the neck. The younger Stark uses both arms to parry the heavy swing with the long sword 'Winter Fang', using a technique Ned developed, he utilizes the momentum of Brandon's heavy swing to slide down his own blade, not giving Brandon time to defend his now opened left torso, Ned spins smacks Brandon's left lower back with the side of his sword, leaving a bruise that will last a sennight. "Nice technique, if you were enemies, you would be dead Lord Stark." Said a voice from behind a bush. Walking out, Ned's jaw drops and his face turns beet red. "My Lady." Ned instantly puts on the honorable mask, nods her direction, then quickly sheathes his sword and tries to walk back to the feast when Ashara Dayne the source of the voice grabs his arm. "Leaving so soon? And after your brother put all of that effort into convincing you to ask me to dance" says Lady of Starfall.

Confused, Ned says "But I won the matc—" interrupted by Brandon tripping Ned with a leg sweep then points the great sword to Ned's chin.

"You would have little brother if you weren't petrified at the sight of 'eyes like amethysts' you've been telling me about heh." said future Lord Stark

 _Seven hells, Brandon planned this. He must have spoken to Lady Ashara first, telling her to hide near by until the right moment to get my attention. Likely told her of the bet too….but if she knew he would have to ask her to dance if he lost, why would she help Bran win? Does she really want me over my brother? Was I just overreacting and doubting myself again? I have to ask her now either way. Plus, I want to._

"I can't say I'm disappointed Bran. Of course you had to cheat to win" said Ned jokingly, brushing the dirt off before turning to the Dornish beauty. "Would you like to dance, Lady Ashara?" Ned asked nervously before holding out his hand

Ashara's smile lights up everything around them when she says

"Of course Lord Eddard"

* * *

 **One Moon Later: Isle of Fac** **es in God's Eye**

 **Year 280 AC**

"Are you sure you want to do this? Father won't be pleased you're doing this without his say Ned." Asked Brandon, slightly worried for his brother

"Of course I'm sure, she's all I ever wanted before I even realized I wanted anything other than to have your back and to serve you. For once, I'm glad to be the second son. I got to choose whom to marry, no offense Bran" said Ned

Bran turns to look at his brother. Proud of his growth and strength, he would have been a much better Lord of Winterfell.

"None taken Ned. I'm sure I'll find the same happiness with Cat someday….and brother, I'm proud of you and we both know father would be too, even if he is vexed. Haha" said Brandon flippantly

"Leave it Bran, Ned is already nervous. Hahaha. Marrying a Lady too beautiful for 'em" says Benjen

As the Stark brothers make their way to the ancient Heart Tree, Ned spots the most beautiful sight that has ever graced his eyes. Ashara Dayne in her white Dornish dress, the high quality is clear with the glimmer of the Silk from the Summer Isles. With Princess Elia and Ser Arthur also walking to the holy tree, Ned's nerves rise before Brandon breaks the silence. "Who comes before the Old Gods this night? Asks his brother Brandon with his 'Lord of Winterfell voice' he picked up from father. Ser Arthur answers " Ashara of House Dayne comes here to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the gods." Brandon then asks "Who comes to claim her?" Ned confidently replies with "Eddard of House Stark, Lord of Moat Calin" after a moment's pause he asks "Who gives her?"

"Arthur of House Dayne, the Sword of the Morning, her brother." Arthur answers. Readily, Brandon finally asks "Do you take this man?" Ashara, dramatic as usual, leaves everyone but Elia anxious for the answer. Poor Ned looks seconds away from burying his head in the next non-existent snow. "I take this man" Ashara finally answers with the same smile that shines like starlight.

Until everything turns to shit…

 **Next: Starfall Reunion & Aerys' Justice**


	2. Starfall Reunion & Aerys'Justice

**Chapter 2: Starfall Reunion & Aerys' Justice**

Everything turned to shit almost immediately after the wedding at the Isles of Faces. Rhaegar 'abducts and rapes' Lyanna Stark according to sources unknown. Brandon and Rickard Stark are murdered by the Mad King, and chaos ensues. Thousands are dying and amidst all of the death, there is life. Jon Stark, first born son of Eddard and Ashara Stark. Born on the ninth month of the year 280 AC with his mother's coloring; raven hair and amethyst eyes but with the Stark face a touch of Ashara's otherworldly beauty comparable to the Targaryens. A year has passed, the war has ended in a decisive victory for the rebels. Robert Baratheon, First of his name, is crowned. The Mad King awaits trial while Eddard with six others go south to Dorne in search of his sister Lyanna…but that wasn't the sole reason…

* * *

 **Torrentine: Starfall**

 **Year 281 AC**

"'Who goes there?" asks the guardsman at the gates of Starfall

"Ser Arthur Dayne with Eddard Stark to see my brother and sisters" answers coldly

 _I failed you Rhaegar….I failed Elia. I've always loved her and in the end, I couldn't protect her or your children. If only I could have deter you from that path. The wild and spirited Lyanna Star—no Lyanna Targaryen née Stark didn't deserve her fate… damn your insane follies my friend, they nearly destroyed the realm, but it was for the "greater good" as Alex always says_.

As the party dismounts their horse and make their way into the Palestone Tower, his thoughts are interrupted by an unwelcome source

"Arthur will yo—"

"It's Ser Arthur to you Lord Stark, we are not friends, and not even family after you betrayed Ashara" Arthur cuts in a fury. 'I should kill this man and send his head back to the Usurper but it would upset Ashara and it will mess with our plans.'

Starfall: Great Hall

"ARTY!" the eight year old Allyria Dayne yells while scurrying down the corridor.

"Woah is this my baby sister Allyria? Ow, you're strong, I can barely breathe through your hugs now" said Arthur with a light tone that surprises the Stark party

"Ash called for Lord Stark, and while the wolf faces her wrath, Alex requests your presence in his solar" said Allyria with an almost growl at Eddard

As Eddard is led to Ashara's chambers, as nervous as he can be, hears the very distinctive cry of a baby. And by the sounds of it, he is strong for a lad at the age of one. I'm so sorry Ashara… but we needed Hoster Tully's men.

* * *

 **Flashback: One Year Ago At Riverrun**

"You father promised my eldest daughter would be Lady of Winterfell and her Eldest would be future the Warden of the North" said the old Trout in his usual uncompromising tone that warrants a fist in a face

"Aye, to my brother Brandon. Whom is dead along with the man who made that promise. While I have a wife and a son no older than a moon. I refuse to set Ashara aside and disinherit my eldest son, essentially turning him into a bastard" said Eddard

"If you want my men and to win this war,, you will marry my daughter, annul your marriage to the Dornishwoman and make my future grandson your heir." Said Lord Tully

"You have two days to give me an answer, don't be a fool Lord Stark, the Mad King's army will smash yours and Robert's without mine." says one last time before walking towards the door.

 _What do I do brother…father…either way, I wouldn't be doing my duty and going against principles I live by. After two long days, Ned has the answer he knows he will regret for the rest of his days but maybe I can make up for it. As long as Lord Tully doesn't request it, I won't disinherit Jon. He will likely assume its part of the annulment and trust my honor. My son comes before honor_.

"Ok Lord Tully, you have yourself a deal. I'll marry your daughter. The sooner the better so it's best you call your bannermen so they can meet Lord Arryn's on the Kingsroad in a fortnight." Said Ned

"You'll wed my daughter tomorrow" replies Lord Tully as he begins writers letters to his bannermen

 _Please forgive me Ashara…..Jon…_

* * *

 **Back to the present: Ashara's Chambers**

"You're finally here Ned. " says Ashara with no emotion in her voice

"Aye, I am…Ashara I'm so—" tries to say before Ashara runs to Ned and hugs almost as tight as Allyria did Arthur

"It's alright Ned -no it's not,- I know it's not your fault…the war destroyed many families and I will not blame you for doing the duty to your family" says Ashara with a mummer's conviction

Ashara had a year to come to terms with Ned's betrayal. He was damned if he did and damned if he didn't and admittedly, this was the lesser of the two evils. Hoster Tully got what he wanted at the end, the now Catelyn Stark gave birth to a boy named Robert after the Usurper. Ashara refuses to let her beautiful boy be treated like a second to the Tully bitch's boy so she has come to a conclusion that benefits both parties and Jon most of all.

"Now Ned. Jon will be longer be a Stark. Because of what you did, my siblings have agreed to make Jon a Dayne, I've already sent a raven to the King and you will make sure he complies" said Ashara leaving no room for argument

"Ashara you don't need to do that, I'll give him Moat Calin once it's finished. It was supposed to be our home and it can still be his" said Ned

The sadness in his voice would have broken Ashara if she didn't prepare for this conversation but she will not bend or break like her liege Lords words—Poor Elia—now the thought of what happens to her best friend and her children nearly breaks her.

"No Ned, this is Jon's home. Jon is not a Stark and is not of the North. He belongs here with the family who has been there for him, not to be second to his younger brother. He will be Alex 's heir until he has a son of his own since Arthur refuses to be."

"If that is your wish, I won't push it.." pauses before continuing "but can Jon at least visit us in the North? Regardless of your feelings he still has the blood of the First Men, was born a Stark of Winterfell. He should know his roots" finishes Ned

"He has the blood of the First Men on both sides Ned, or did you forget House Dayne descended from the First Men, even followed the Old Gods until the Andal invasion. But ok, when Jon turns eight I'll have Arthur bring Jon to Winterfell. Now meet your son" Ashara says teasingly before gently putting Jon in her former husband's arms, neglecting to mention her family still worships the Old Gods, in secret.

* * *

 **Starfall: Lord's Solar**

 _I wonder what Alex wants_ thought Arthur. _Must be an update with the "Grand Plan" but he has to know this is not a good time. Alex has always been impatient, even though he loves playing the "long game", he wouldn't admit it though._

"You wanted to see me brother?" Asks Arthur somberly

Alex Dayne, Lord of Starfall and the Torrentine, looks up at his younger but taller brother with a sympathetic look.

"Yes Alex, I do. First, I want to offer my condolences. I know you how much you loved Elia. She was not supposed to die. Neither were her children." Answers Alex but he wasn't finished "Fortunately brother, I arranged little Aegon's escape just in case the inevitable siege of King's Landing went too far. After Connington failed to capture Robert at Stoney Sept, where our whores kept him hidden, our spies in the capital informed him of the dangers there and swapped Aegon with a double. Connington left for Essos with Aegon after the war. Elia and Rhaenys couldn't have escaped the same way due to recognition. I'm sorry brother, you didn't fail them. I did."

Arthur nods, relief apparent in his facial features

"But why didn't you sneak him off to Dorne instead? Doren and Oberyn would have love-" said Arthur before getting interrupted

"I could have but war would have continued and we weren't ready for it. That would ruin our plans brother. Besides, I informed Connington through a third party to not start mobilizing until Aegon's tenth nameday at least. Contact Dorne during that time. It would allow us to prepare for the inevitable invasion then. That will be the final war against Targaryens. Even if Aegon doesn't die in that war, no one would support his family again. Unlike the Blackfyres, the Targaryens had a horrible relationship with most of the existing houses, Daemon Blackfyre was popular with the people, and men respected his skill and power. His family also fit into Essosi society, built friendship there. Aegon, Viserys, and Daenerys would not be able to do the same, they are children being raised and watched by soldiers, not politicians."

 _You always have the answers don't you brother, that "gift" of yours has been useful_. Thought Arthur before speaking.

"So what do we do now Alex? Just wait? How will me prepare exactly?" Asks Arthur, genuinely curious.

Alex grins then answers "We will begin the next phase of the Grand Plan Arthur. Spread our influence, in the open now. We've done so in the shadows for too long, now it's time for House Dayne to shine down on realm. The third phase will be split into six parts over the next few years: Develop the agriculture of the Torrentine. We have fertile lands that haven't been used or mined. Build our own fleet of ships. Some will be trade ships. Increase trade with Essos, the North, Reach and Westerlands. Increase the population and create a city that rivals King's Landing and Oldtown. Build a 'sept' for the Old Gods. Finish the Game in the capital, make the Baratheon - Lannister need us. Make Jon a worthy future King of the are you ready brother? Because we in the long game now."

Arthur laughs for the first time in weeks before he says "Of course Alex. Shall we begin?"

* * *

 **One Moon Later At Sept of Baelor**

"You, Aerys of House Targaryen, second of his name, former King of the Andals, Rhyonar, and First Men, Lord of the Seven of Kingsdoms and Protector of the Realm, have been accused of the murder of Lord Rickard Stark, the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North and his heir, Brandon Stark. Any last words?" Asks Ned Stark with a hard and cold tone

Robert Baratheon has given his best friend Ned permission to deliver justice to the Mad King, the Northern way. 'He who passes the sentence, should swing the sword' the words of Cregan Stark from his father will always resonate with Ned and Robert agrees in this case since he delivered his revenge against Rhaegar on the Trident.

"Murder? Burning savages for treason isn't murder Usurper dog, the dragon answers to no one, least of a doe and his bitch!" Says Aerys before he screams after Set Jaime, the Hero of King's Landing, breaks his arm Lord Reed hands Ned 'Ice'. He unsheathes the valyrian steel sword, with the blade's point towards the ground the new Lord of Winterfell says…

"In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, the First of his Name, King of the Andals, and this Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, by the word of Eddard of the House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, I sentence you to die" said Ned firmly and coolly before beheading the Mad King, even Tywin Lannister and Stannis Baratheon respect his swift justice.

 **Next: Water Gardens & Winterfell**


	3. Water Gardens & Winterfell

**Chapter 3: Water Gardens & Winterfell**

Jon Dayne is the pride and joy of Starfall and its residents. On his fourth name day he began his training with uncle Arthur, showing immense potential. Lord Dayne had began his education, learning the art of trade, mathematics, tactics, politics, law, history, economics, even various agricultural skills. On his fifth name day, they received the invitation to the Water Gardens from Prince Doran. They set sail the next day, the Captain says it should only take a few days to get there, so during that time Jon continued his training and studies with Arthur. Jon is excited to meet the Martells, and finally play with more kids his own age. Though he loves his Aunt Allyria, she is too old for the games he wants to play.

* * *

 **Dorne: Water Gardens**

 **Year 285**

As promised, they made it to the Water Gardens in three days time. Jon sees the Martells, and is stunned at the sight of a slightly pudgy girl, who he finds to be the most beautiful he has ever seen, besides his mother and Aunt but that's icky. As they make their way to them, the man who is could only be the Red Viper, Prince Oberyn, steps forward.

"Arthur! It's been far too long. I haven't seen you since Elia and Rhaegar's wedding." Says before eyeing Jon with loathing

But Jon, to the surprise of everyone present including Oberyn, keeps eye contact.

"And this must be the direwolf pup I've heard so LITTLE about. Jon Stark was it?" Oberyn asks mockingly, seemly forgetting its a small boy he I'd antagonizing

"It's Dayne, old man. And YOU must be Prince Oberyn, I've heard you're nothing but a snake in the grass" Jon says in an equally mocking tone "And everyone knows even the most poisonous snakes are but food for wolfs and collateral damage to falling stars" Jon finishes, earning gasps from everyone

Everyone expected Oberyn to react badly, even Arthur, but laughs like he just heard the most amusing jape in his life. Earning an honest smile from Jon.

"I like you boy, you didn't back down nor did take my-not so subtle-insult. That quick wit is a breath of fresh air. You did well with this one Arthur." Says Oberyn, shaking Jon's hand

"Not just me Oberyn, most of his education was left to Alex and Ashara." Replies Arthur with pride in his students

Jon decides to interject, seeing the ladies to Oberyn's side getting impatient

"And who most might these lovely ladies be?" Asks Jon, ever the charmer even at his young age

Oberyn grins at boy before introducing them "These are my daughters Obara, Nymeria, Tyene. My paramour, Ellaria Sand. And my niece Princess Arianne." Arianne looks at Jon, who blushes in response receiving amused looks from the adult, Jon kisses each of their hands, earning giggles from the young girls and jape from Oberyn's paramour

"You nephew is quite the charmer, we'll have to hide the pretty maids from him when he gets older" getting laughs from Oberyn and Arthur while the children are ignorant of the implication. With the exception of Arianne who is convinced she found her future dark knight.

They made their way to the gardens where Prince Doran was waiting. His faithful guard Areo Hotah at his back. The children play in the pool while the adults talk. Doran offers to foster Jon for two years where he will further his education. Knowing this was the reason they were summoned, Ashara had already consented. Over the course of the first year, the Martell family integrated Jon into their family. His charm and wit enraptured them all, even the always serious Areo couldn't help but find the boy undeniably amusing. Oberyn began training him, inviting his good friend Syrio Forel to teach him the water dance. Lets say Jon loves it there.

* * *

 **Water Gardens: Doran's Solar**

 **Year 287**

After another year warding for the Martells, they received a raven from Starfall. Eddard Stark had asked for his son to be escorted to Winterfell where he will stay for a couple of years. Oberyn and Doran argue over it.

"What do you think Stark is playing at, demanding anything from us after his whore of a sister insulted out sister!" Says Oberyn, usually irrational when it comes to anything that brings back memories of their beloved sister. "The man even annulled his marriage to Ashara for the Tully. Bastardized his firstborn son yet he has the audacity to demand Jon spends time with him? We've heard the stories about the trout, she is damn near religious fanatic. She will abuse the boy for what he represents alone."

Doran Sighs before sipping Dornish Red "He didn't demand anything, he asked the boy's mother. He probably didn't know Jon was with us. Besides Oberyn, what happened to Elia was not the fault of the Starks. You know this, you even told me about Stark's rage against his friend for what happened to her and the children." Retorts Doran "And when it comes to the Tully woman. There's nothing we can do."

Oberyn walks out of his brother's solar. Too angry to see the sense in his words but he knows in his heart that Doran is right. He usually is.

"Areo, bring Jon to me." Doran commands before writing letters to Lord Stark and Lady Ashara.

* * *

Jon walks in, sweaty from his training with Syrio and Arthur.

"You asked for me, Doran?" Doran smiles. Jon never uses honorifics with them, only calls them by their first names. His audacity, never ceases to entertain him.

The boy had the demeanor of a Prince or King, Doran saw to the boy's education personally and is frankly impressed by his brilliance. He would have to commend Alex Dayne for his good work. If Arianne wasn't being saved for Viserys he would be the ideal husband for his daughter. Too bad.

"Yes Jon, please sit." Doran pauses before continuing "A raven came from Starfall. Your mother says Lord Stark, your father, has asked for you to visit Winterfell." Doran finishes.

Gauging Jon's reaction, which was difficult to read, which wasn't new. Having such an impassive expression at age of eight is both unnerving and promising. 'This boy will play the Game well' thought Doran. He has even beaten the Prince in Cyvasse which is something only Alex Dayne has accomplished since his father. Unknown to the rest of the realm (with the exception of House Dayne), Dorne has their best weapon yet.

"Hmm now my father asks for my presence. To meet him and the rest of the Stark brood." Says almost to himself before shrugging. "I might as well see if my father's betrayal was worth it. When do I leave?" Jon asks.

"You will set sail to White Harbor on the morrow. Your uncle, Syrio and household guard will accompany you" answers before handing him a box "I was saving this for when you finally leave us and return to Starfall but this is as perfect time as any."

Jon opens the box and grins widely, looking his age for once

"Is this what I think it is?" Asks Jon, hope in his voice

"Yes it is Jon. That's been in our family since Davos Dayne married our ancestor Nymeria. The dagger 'Dusk' made of a similar "magical stone" as your family's 'Dawn." Answers with a smile

"Y-your grace, I don't deserve the honor" stammered over his words

"I'm your grace now? Haha If I knew giving you priceless gift would humble you, I would given it to you sooner" says Doran, laughing at the pouty face Jon is making 'This boy reminds me of Oberyn and Elia when they were this young' "Now go on Jon, pack your things then clean yourself Jon. We'll be having a farewell feast in your honor tonight."

Jon gets up to leave before looking Doran in the eye and speaks

"Thank you Prince Doran, I promise to do right by Dorne." Says firmly, with conviction that shakes Doran to his very core. Catches himself thinking 'If only this was my heir, Dorne would be in perfect hands'. Little did Doran know, he will he his wish, whether he wanted to or not. For the greater good, as Alex Dayne always said.

* * *

 **The North**

 **Year 287**

It's ridiculously cold in the North, but for whatever reason it doesn't bother Jon as much as it should. His uncle Arthur says it's his 'wolf blood' to which Jon simply shrugs. After a fortnight at sea they reached White Harbor, the Manderly's of New Castle welcomed them. After a few days of feasting and Lord Manderly's hammering questions to Ser Arthur, they left entered the White Knife and made their way to the Kingsroad. When Winterfell came into view, Jon felt his breathing seize at the beautiful sight, suddenly nervous. His uncle places a reassuring hand on his shoulder and squeezes gently.

* * *

 **The North: Winterfell**

 **Year 287**

"Don't worry Jon, you are as much a Stark as you are a Dayne. Did you know that Starks have always admired Daynes? Well, the opposite is also true. You have the blood of both and should be proud. What happened with your parents was not your doing, nor was it theirs. That lies entirely on greedy and cruel men." Says Arthur 'And a little manipulation on Alex's part but he doesn't need to know that, yet'.

Jon thinks back to when he overheard his uncles and mother talk. About how the Riverland Paramount forced his father to marry Lord Tully's daughter and suddenly feels horrible for blaming his Stark side when the fault is entirely House Tully's.

The Great Main Gate opens and they see the Stark family in the courtyard wearing their finest clothes. Jon dismounts his sand steed, Night, with confidence makes his way to his other family.

"Father" Jon simply

"Jon" says with warmth and pride

"You have the presence of a warrior already son. Must be the Sword of the Morning's guidance." Says before shaking Arthur's hand

"Ser Arthur, good to see you. How is Starfall?" Ned asks, his hidden question is missed by everyone with the exception of Jon, Arthur, and unfortunately, Lady Stark

"Starfall is prospering, hasn't been so full of life since before the rebellion." Answers Arthur

Ned nods in understanding before motioning towards his family

"Allow me to introduce my wife, Catelyn" said Ned gesturing to Lady Stark who gave him a curt nod which induced a grin on Jon's face 'I'm going to enjoy this' Jon thought, the look of mischief on his face

"Lady Tully" said kissing her hand, never breaking eye contact so she knows he will NOT be bullied by the Lady Trout

Catelyn looked ready to say something before Ned gestured towards the rest of the family

"My children Robb, Sansa, and Arya." Introducing each of the children.

"Where is the little one? Brandon?" Jon asked, slightly worried, hoping he was ok

Seeing the worry on his face Ned says "Bran is only one so he is inside with the wet nurse" answered Ned, glad his eldest cares for his siblings even though they've never met or exchanged letters.

"Let's go inside, we had rooms prepared for each of you. Your guards with stay in the barracks with our own. Welcome to Winterfell Jon." Giving Jon a warm smile that earns one from him in return. 'I am going to love this place' thinks before he follows Lord Star-no his father, inside.

 **Next: Greyjoy Rebellion & Aftermath**


	4. Greyjoy Rebellion & Aftermath

**Chapter 4: Greyjoy Rebellion & Aftermath**

The year Jon lived at Winterfell were…. interesting that say the least. He started learning Northern swordsmanship from Winterfell's master-of-arms Ser Rodrick Cassel alongside Robb Stark, his younger brother. At first their interactions were a little awkward, mostly because Jon never had to act like an older brother and Robb never had to play the younger. It had taken some adjusting but they soon became close friends. Ser Arthur and Syrio has even taken to teaching him AND Robb at Jon's insistence. When his father asked why he simply said "If my brother is going to sit where the Winter Kings of old have for thousands of years he better be the best sword in the North" which brought a satisfied smile to Ned's face and a deep scowl to Catelyn's. She asked "what does a bastard know?" to which Jon smiled at her and said "Much more than a Tully woman, with a subpar education." She smacks him and Jon glares at her and says "Touch me again without my permission and I'll send your hands back to your father for your impudence."

* * *

 **Winterfell: Lord Stark's Solar**

 **Year 289**

After the incident Ned calls Jon to his solar

"Jon, you can't just threaten my wife and mother of your siblings." Said his father

"I will do whatever I feel is necessary. She dared to strike me because she lacked the intellect to counter quip with quip. She dared called me a bastard and had the audacity to strike me. I warn you father and you'll pass that warning to your wife and her fish smelling kin. The next time I so much as hear about her insulting me or mine, let alone strike me, you'll have a wife without hands or a tongue." Jon says with a coolness that slightly frightens Ned "if this warning isn't enough to halt her behavior….well.." Jon stands leaving the conversation end as is.

The warning seemed to have worked, Cat and Jon haven't had a single confrontation. The next year flew by fast and Jon fit in perfectly. Jon's charisma would draw everyone to him…with the exception of Cat. Even Sansa warmed up to him after he offered to help with her dance lessons. His footwork as good at dancing as it was at fighting. Arya started training with Syrio after her sixth name day, much to Cat's dismay.

* * *

 **Winterfell: Broken Tower**

 **Year 289**

Jon has suggested a betrothal between House Stark and Martell, intrigued by the boy's political prowess he explained the best match and why.

"I advise you to betroth Arya to Trystane the second son." Says Jon. Before Ned can ask why Jon continues "She would do better than Sansa in Dorne because they are more…liberal than the rest of Westeros with the exception of Bear Island. Women are free to fight which is perfect for Arya, we both know this. I heard the Tully complain about her not being 'ladylike' which would not be an issue there. While liberal nature of Dorne would give sweet Sansa a heart attack." Jon jipes but is very serious. Dorne is no place for ladies like Sansa.

"And Robb? The Martells have a Princess." Asked Ned, looking forward to the boy's rebuttal

"She's mine." Jon says simply with a smirk

"And she is heir to Sunspear so anyone who married her become a consort unless she married into the Iron Throne. Robb is heir to Winterfell and Warden position in the North, marrying her would force him to leave the North to live at Sunspear as a consort. I've spent time there and learned quite a lot from Prince Doran, the position suits fit me just fine and the princess already has a soft spot for me. It's true I'm heir to Starfall but my heirs would both be Dornish royalty and Lords/Ladies of the Torrentine." finishes, taking a sip of water, letting Ned absorb all he said.

"I'll think on what you said son. It makes sense and I'm sure Arya would like living at Sunspear with you." Says Ned to which Jon nods. He loves all of his siblings but little Arya has a special place in his heart.

Then suddenly Maester Luwin storms into the solar and says "A raven from King's Landing"

Ned looks over the letter and sighs deeply

"Balon Greyjoy has declared himself King of the Iron Islands, his brother's attacked Lannisport, putting it to the torch after raping and pillaging it." Said Ned "The King has called the banners but we know Dorne will not help. But maybe House Dayne can?" Asks knowing Starfall's fleet is small but effective.

Jon nods to his father before leaving to write a letter to his uncle Alex. The letter asks him to muster as many men as possible and have them sail to Lannisport to aid them in repelling the Ironborn. 'Stannis and the Royal Fleet wont make it in time and we need the Lannisters, also earning any measure of their trust will go a long way' Jon thinks to himself. Fortunately, his uncle predicted this. Balon rebelling was a matter of time and thankfully he respect Jon's political mind and will do what he asked, the Lannisters will be in our dept, or specifically, his dept.

* * *

 **Riverlands: Seagard**

 **Year 289**

After a fortnight of waiting for the Northern Bannermen to answer the call, they lead 10,000 men to the Seagard in the riverlands. The other 10,000 would defend the western coast from ironborn attack. Ser Arthur decides to join the Seagard company while Jon acts a his squire.

After weeks of fighting they break the siege on Seagard. During the chaos, Jon faces Rodrick Greyjoy in single combat. The older man was much stronger but Jon's far superior training was enough to keep the ten name days old boy alive, not to mention his weapons were soaked in poison. Using his small size to his advantage , he uses his training with syrio to strike his muscles and joints as quickly as possible. Making their bout look like a dance. The older man was slowly bleeding out and tiring because of the poison. After Rodrick aims to have the boy in two with his axe, Jon rolls under his legs, spins around quickly to stab the man in the back of the neck. The men around them stare at him in awe, the boy shattering their moral. Most of the ironborne flee back to the Iron Islands But Jon knew Roose Bolton's forces would crush them before they reach the coast. While the rest surrender, Jon would have them all executed for the rape and destruction they've brought to the Riverlands. Even if Jon could care less about the Riverlords, he can't stand rape and murder of innocent women and children thus grew to hate the Ironborn. After Ser Arthur finally finds Jon he firsts smacks him then hugs him. Both angry at his reckless and proud of his skill. This battle marked the first of many that will build Jon's reputation and add the awe factor he will need later.

* * *

 **Iron Islands: Pyke**

 **Year 289**

After his Uncle Alex captured Aerion Greyjoy, and the royal fleet crushed the Greyjoys, they met a Pyke and laid siege. He sees his uncle Alex duel Harras Harlaw and is too late to save him from a mortal wound from behind. Seeing his uncle Arthur busy fighting five men, he rushes in focused rage at Harras and stabs him in the back of the leg, purposely weakening his foot work. People around them stop fighting to watch. Angry attack the sudden attack, the older knight forgets his training and swings incoherently. Jon picks up a large shield to block the savage attacks, Harras slowly adjusts, developing a pattern, seeing the pattern in his moves in almost slow motion, he times his next move perfectly and stabs the large shield into the ground, hiding his smaller body behind it then rolling to the left, outside of Harras' his tunnel vision, extends his arm and sword into the man's mouth, killing him. He rushes to his dying uncle.

"J-jon *cough* *cough* Jon did you kill him nephew?" Alex Dayne asks, coughing on his own blood 'Damn, i wasn't supposed to die so soon. I guess its time for Jon to take over. He's in good hands with Arthur and Ashara, the Grand Plan will be completed.'

Jon quickly nods with tears in his eyes"Yes uncle, I killed him. Now we can get you help" Jon says, knowing there's nothing anyone can do

Alex smiles at the boy he loves like a son "Jon, you will be Lord of Starfall and the Torrentine, you will surpass my brother as Sword of the Morning and finally bring glory our House hasn't had in hundreds of years. Do you remember our plan Jon?" Alex asks, closer to death.

"Yes Uncle Alex, I'll never forget." Jon confirms.

Alex simply smiles before the light leave his eyes. Jon screams in grief and begins fighting again, the boy slaughtering as many Ironborn as he possibly can before his father, uncle, the King and even Jaime Lannister stop him. He cries in his father's arms until he cannot cry anymore.

* * *

 **Pyke: Great Hall**

 **Year 289**

After he finally calms down he walks away with Arthur who begins to tend his wounds. After the fighting ends and Balon Greyjoy bends the knee, they hold a council meeting.

"Was that your boy Ned?" King Robert asks, shocked a boy was in the thick of the fighting. Killing over a dozen men, including Harras Harlaw.

"Aye it was. And I'm afraid of what this war created. The boy is far beyond his years Robert. Far smarter than he lets on and his skill with a sword has allowed him to kill seasoned fighters. He hasn't even reached his prime. I'm proud of the boy but Arthur and Alex Dayne created a Lord if I've ever seen one" Ned says with a worried look.

"Gods Ned, I'm tempted to ask him to join my Kingsguard. Hahaha" Robert laughs but is deadly serious.

"The boy is far better than I was at that age. I would think the Sword of the Morning feels the same himself." Ser Jaime adds, intrigued by the boy. "What do you a think See Barristan?"

"It was Jon who thought ahead had Starfall send it's fleet to support the Western shores until the royal fleet could make it in time. Alex Dayne captured Aerion Greyjoy on his suggestion, a boy damn near commanded an entire fleet from hundreds of miles away. But to be fair, the man did educate Jon personally the first few years of his life. It was likely due to mutual trust, but for him to trust a boy's insight in his first war must mean something. Arthur respects Jon as a warrior, I've heard nothing but praise from the man" says Ser Barristan, surprising everyone with his insight on Jon's efforts during the war. "He even killed Rodrick Greyjoy in single combat" this shocks everyone present in the council meeting, including Tywin Lannister.

"I owe the boy a great dept. Bring him in Lord Stark, I would like to speak with the boy." Tywin asks, but Tywin's tone implies a command

Ned ignores his tone and asks Ser Barristan to bring Jon

Jon walks in, Ser Arthur close behind him.

"Your grace. Lord father. Ser Jaime. Lord Baratheon. Lord Lannister. You asked for me?" Jon questions after motioning to the men in the room

Lord Tywin speaks first "Lord Dayne" Jon almost looks behind him before remembering he is Lord Dayne now "I've heard you were behind the Starfall Fleet's that helped liberated the Westerland shores. That action gave the Royal Fleet time to smash the Ironborn Fleet. I am in your dept and Lannisters always pay them. Ask anything of me, and if it's within my power, I'll see it done." Tywin says with a measure of respect no one present has ever seen from the cold man

Jon grins mischievously at the man "Well Lord Tywin, the only thing I ask of you is to repair Lannisport." Said Jon, his Violet eyes meet the man's green.

"Why would you ask for that? I planned to do the obvious by repairing the center of my House's fleet" asks genuinely curious.

Jon, with his hand through his hair answers "Because I want you to hold a Tourney at Lannisport in two years time and It needs to look it's absolute best if it's going to be in my honor" pours himself a cup of wine, sips it before turning back to the men in the room "I also want Nightfall, Harras Harlaw's Valyrian steel sword" says motioning towards the King knowing that was his decision.

Robert bursts out laughing at the audacity of the boy. 'Asking Tywin to host a Tourney in his honor at Lannisport, even dictating when it takes place whilst asking for a Valyrian steel sword knowing the Tywin always wanted one for his House. Asking me directly stops Tywin from denying the Jon the sword' Robert ponders 'He will do well in Court. Maybe I'll invite him in a few years. Seeing him fight like that makes me want to start training again."

Robert quickly answers Jon's request. "Ok boy, the sword is you. We all know you deserve it, you even 'Paid the Iron Price' which makes it yours by rights damn way" everyone nods to that even Tywin and Stannis.

Then Tywin speaks "You'll have your Tourney at the second month of the 291st year since Argon's conquest. You'll receive a raven with more detail in a year." Jon thanks Robert and Tywin, nods at the other men before walking out the door.

'It appears the new generation already has a talented player of the Game' Tywin thinks to himself 'A talented player indeed'

 **Next: Darkstar & Harder Training**


	5. Darkstar & Harder Training

**Chapter 5: Darkstar & Harder Training**

 **Iron Islands: Pyke**

 **Year 289**

It's been a fortnight since the Siege of Pyke and Jon is eager to leave 'this cesspool of salt and stone' as he eloquently put it. Jon and his uncle Arthur plan to journey back to Starfall with Alex Dayne's bones, but before they leave Jon asked to speak with his father, alone.

"Father I have some advice for you, if you're willing to listen." Said in his usual tone when business or politics were involved.

"Ok, Jon. Let's here it." Demands Ned, eyes riddled in confusion

"I need you to fortify Moat Calin and develop Sea Dragon Point." Says Jon simply, quick to the point

"I understand Sea Dragon Point after the Greyjoy follies but why Moat Calin?" Asks Ned even though Moat Calin had already began fortification years ago but stopped because the two rebellions.

Jon looks out into the horizon, arms behind his back. He lets out a deep breath before speaking again.

"Because War is will happen eventually, you know it, I know it and I would rather the North prepared for it than not. You also need to build your fleet up again and bring Skagos into the fold" stops to look at his father before continuing "Bear Island also needs ships to protect itself and the North west from Wildlings and Ironborn attacks. Sea Dragon Point provides naval support to the South West. If we include Skagos, every corner of the North will be protected from attacks from the sea."

Ned is shocked but sees sense in what his son is asking him to do, but the question is, how does he pay for all of this?

"Your foresight is impressive son but how would I be able to finance all of this? The Skagos problem is doable but how can I pay for the fortification of Moat Calin, the development of Sea Dragon Point, and the increase the amount of Bear Island ships?" Asks Ned, looking forward to the retort Jon likely prepared for

Jon smiles and answers "I've been using the Winterfell Library for two years and I've learned that the Northern Mountains likely has mines of all kinds. A journal that belonged to Brandon Snow, King Torrhen Stark's bastard brother, details Brandon's time with the mountain clans. He learned of the mines but did nothing with the information, or to put it more accurately, he likely didn't have a chance to before Aegon's Conquest, his self imposed exile, and formation of the Company of the Rose."

Shocked at the revelation but ever the skeptic, Ned asks "Even if the mines exist, how do you know the Mountain clans will just let us mine there? We have nothing they want or ne-" Ned stops himself and thinks about the last winter. The clans asked for Glass Gardens but we didn't have the resources to help maybe... "Glass Gardens, we could develop glass Gardens for them in exchange for access to the mines. Even agree to some payment besides the Gardens but we need Sand..." Ned looks to Jon who simply nods in understanding

"And Dorne has that in abundance. You could trade your excess Ice for the sand. I'm sure Prince Doran would welcome the trade agreement, better since neither Ice or sand is taxed by the Crown. Nothing but profit for both parties. I'll send Prince Doran a raven when I get back to Starfall" finishes.

Ned looks at his son, really looks at him and thinks to himself 'This boy will change the continent one way or the another'.

"Ok Jon, I'll do what you ask. Just get Prince Doran to agree to the trade" says with a small chuckle

Jon smiles at his father "Goodbye father, you can bring Arya with you when we meet at Lanniport in two years. Fostering her at Sunspear will do her well father I promise." Jon shakes his father's and before being pulled into a hug he eagerly reciprocates.

"Goodbye son, I'm proud of you, never forget that." Ned says to his son with warmth and pride

Jon walks to his Uncle and they make their way to the Starfall ship, 'Meteor' and begin their journey home

* * *

 **Torrentine: Starfall**

 **Year 289**

"Home" Jon says, sailing through the Torrentine towards Starfall. On the horizon like a white sword on earth rock. Much like Dawn from a distance.

"Jon" said Arthur, getting Jon's attention. A chest at his feet.

"Starting today we'll begin your 'Sword of the Morning' training. I wasn't ready for this training until I was two and ten. Your feats during the Greyjoy Rebellion…well, you're ready Jon."

Arthur looks at Jon before continuing

"In two years you will be competing against Knights and warriors far experienced and skilled than you are now. Yes you killed two skilled fighters but they were just as green as you or as you've told me, they were weakened or distracted."

Jon nods, remembering his duel with Harras Harlaw and Rodrik Greyjoy. 'I need to get stronger. I need to be faster' thinks to himself.

"I'm ready uncle. When do we begin?" Jon asks ignorantly excited.

Arthur grins mischievously "Now" opens the chest then says

"This, is the 'Skagos Vest'. As the name implies its a 'vest' made of 'skagos' which means 'stone in the Old Tongue, white marble stone to be exact. The first Sword of the Morning and King of the Torentine, Antony Dayne, created this for extreme training. It weights 50 lbs and is meant to be worn everywhere. When you eat, sleep, shit, piss and clean my armor, you'll be wearing this vest until we make it to Lannisport in two years time. Are you sure you're ready?" Asks, worried about the boy. 'He may be tall for his age and a bloodied warrior, but he is still only ten years old…' thinks to himself

Jon doesn't hesitate "Aye. I am" pauses, puts the vest on with effort then speaks again "I already vowed to do WHATEVER it takes to achieve my goals. This is just means to that end." says Jon with such confidence and charisma Arthur's breath quickens, for an instant.

"Ok, now clean my armor until he dock." Says watching Jon leave

Jon walks off the deck of the ship and sees his mother

"Mother!" Jon exclaimed happily. Surprising Arthur whom nearly forgot Jon is still just a boy who misses his mother

Ashara gives her son one of her best smiles "My beautiful boy returns. I've missed you Jon. When Alex received you raven asking him to aid the Lannisters I was worried at first but the trust and pride I saw on his face quickly changed my mind…..Your uncle Alex loved you Jon, like a son and I know he will watch over you from the brightest star in the sky" says Ashara

Jon blushes at the praise before frowning "I miss him…we had plans to better the realm and I needed him with me." says sadly

"He will be there, in his own way. Through your actions, he will always be there. He helped make you the young man you are becoming, Alex and your uncle Arthur both." Said Ashara before turning her attention to her brother

"Why is my ten name days old son wearing the Skagos Vest? He couldn't even run to his mother." Finishes Ashara with a worried frown

"Ash, he is ready. You should have seen him sister it was like watching our uncle David Dayne." Said Arthur

"Regardless Arty, he is just a bo-" said Ashara before Jon cuts in

"I'm right here mother. Yes I may be a 'boy' but I've lead men and killed them. I am fully prepared for this training."

"Are you kid? I know I am." Says an unfamiliar voice

The young man is near Arthur Dayne's height with the Dayne Violet eyes but darker. Hair as dark as Jon's but with a single blonde streak

"Aye I am. You must be 'Darkstar'. Tell me, cousin, why did you choose such a stupid name?" Asks Jon mocking him but serious

"Now now little cousin, no need for hostility. I'm here for the training too. I also intend on being the next Sword of the Morning." Says with a cocky grin

"Is that right? Well if it took you this long to be qualified for the training, I have no real competition." Says with a shrug

Ashara rolls her eyes "Come now, let's go inside, you two need to bathe. Tonight we feast to your return."

Six moons has passed since Jon returned and began his training with their cousin Gerold Dayne of High Hermitage. Gerold had the edge because of his larger build and age but Jon doesn't let it bother him. He is slowly building muscle and is getting used to the Skagos Vest. His uncle began teaching him advanced duel-wielding techniques, which he excells at compared to Gerold who prefers the Long sword, likely preparing himself to wield Dawn. Jon finds it funny because he is still better than Darkstar with a long sword and trained with many other weapons because of the versatility. At first, Jon believed Darkstar was just an arrogant ass but he is an arrogant ass that is entertaining company. He has a certain….cruel streak that Jon means to use for the good of their House in the future and now they are as close to being friends as possible. After Jon's One and tenth birthday Arya arrived with Jory Cassel, Syrio Forel and a host of Stark Guards. A moon later, they all left for the Water Gardens, leaving Allyria as Lady of Starfall until they return.

* * *

 **Red Mountains**

 **Year 291**

A year has passed by and Darkstar has dubbed Jon the Dawnstar. He accepts Jon will likely be the next SoTM but he still trains hard with is two moons before the Tourney begins. Jon and Gerold are as ready as ever for it but Arthur insists they wear the vests until they reach Lannisport…on horseback.

Nearly a sennight in the Red Mountains and they finally enter the Reach. After passing Horn Hill, they come upon a caravan with children, elderly and injured men. Arthur asks them what happened and they mention a group called the 'Brave Compansions' seizing their village and taking their women, even the young girls. Knowing they will need to be at their best, Arthur finally allows Jon and Darkstar to remove the Stone Vests. After stretching and getting used lack of the extra 50 lbs, they mount their horses with some of the men capable of fighting, and make their way to the village. Jon intends to send a message to these rapers and molesters, using Darkstar's more cruel and torturous means of achieving it. After which they will have the survivors of the 'Compansions' and the victims spread the word. Let them know what happens to the depraved when the Wolf of Starfall find them.

After two moons on the road, the eradication of the Brave Compansions, inclusion of new unwanted squires and heirs, they make it to Lannisport where they next stage of Jon's Grand Plan begins.

 **Next: Tourney of Lannisport**.


	6. Interlude - The Grand Plan Part One

ALEX DAYNE POV

Year 280 AC - Five Moons Since the Tourney

Rhaegar Targaryen is insane. He claims to have seen a POSSIBLE future, so says Arthur, and is gambling the stability of the Realm and his family on it by 'kidnapping' the Stark girl. Excellent, though Rhaegar was supposed to marry the Lannister girl, starting a war with Dorne but this is just as good if not better and now the second phase of the Grand Plan can begin. The first phase was my, anonymously, informing Varys of Rhaegar's intention with the Tourney, laid blame solely in the Silver Prince's hands. Which was a partial lie of course. I knew of Tywin's involvement but decided the Lannisters have their uses and will be needed for the Plan. Fibbing about Rhaegar to pick at Aerys' sanity, knowing Varys'…..true name and motives, made it easy to predict what he will do: like inform the mad bastard. My informants claim Brandon Stark is riding to Kings Landing as predicted and knowing the Mad fool this confrontation will ignite a war and end the Targaryen Dynasty. While Rhaegar's latest folly does push the plan forward - by a year or two - I've already taken advantage of this by sewing more seeds of doubt and discord across the Realm. Chaos, for the good of the Realm and House Dayne, is necessary so I anonymously sent a Raven to Lord Rickard Stark informing him of his daughter's 'kidnapping' and his son's trek to King's Landing, had his spy in the Lion's den advise Tywin refuse the call and marry Cersei to Robert, and inform the spider's little birds of Robert colluding with the Starks.

The Madman's inbred family has weakened the continent for the last time. Yes, people love to reach for the stars and claim the Targaryen Dynasty was prosperous but it essentially crippled Westeros with the great wars that were all, mind you, caused by the Dragons and created the Great Game. Those inbreeding fools destroyed themselves during the 'Dance of the Dragons' which unknowingly gave our family the opening we needed to finally become a House of Warrior Kings of the Torrentine again. Over a century of planning and generations of greenseers in the family, while the Dragons have lead themselves to near ruin. The end result will eventually have Westeros separated into multiple kingdoms and House Dayne ruling the Torrentine and Dorne as Kings. Of course in order to rule Dorne we would have to either; kill the Martells or assimilate their House into ours through marriage, would prefer the latter because they are kin of course and no one is more cursed than a kinslayer. I know how hypocritical I sound since I'm willingly attempting to end descendants of our great -thrice over- Dyanna Targaryen née Dayne, but bugger them.

The only obstacle is my impotent seed…. Since I cannot produce heirs, and Arthur will be in the Kingsguard for the foreseeable future, Ashara and Allyria would have to continue the line. My sweet sister Ashara is with child and would have been Lady of Winterfell but that would have went against my plans. Why Arthur allowed Ash to marry the Stark, I'll never know but its too late now and she carries the Dayne heir. Knowing Eddard Stark's character and assuming the Stark heir's fate, Eddard will have to marry the Tully in his brother's stead and annul his marriage to Ashara to guarantee Hoster's men because Stark and Baratheon cannot hope to win without them. Why Arthur allowed her to marry the Stark, I'll never know but its too late now and she carries our House's heir.

Year 281 AC - Two Moons after the Battle of the Trident

Everything is going according to Goldroad I have a handsome nephew, my heir. He was going to be born Jon Stark until the annulment I predicted. Months ahead of his birth I had requested legitimacy papers in case of Jon's bastardization by his own father so he was born Jon of House Dayne. What he didn't predict was Eddard neglecting to disinherit Jon. I would be far more bewildered by the Tully's stupidity if It wasn't so damn funny, so any children Eddard has with the Tully would be next in line after Jon and his heirs.

Rhaegar is fucking dead and the Targaryen forces were smashed. I feel desolate about losing uncle Bryn and cousin Brandon in the process but it was for the greater good of the family. They were from a branch of the family so weren't au courant to the family secret and were deathly loyal - literally - to the Targaryens. A well shot poison arrow from a young sellsword by the name of Bronn grazed the exposed part of Rhaegar's armor during his climactic battle with Robert that guaranteed the useful oaf's triumph over the Silver Prince. The night before the Plan was almost ruined by Rhaegar when he attempted to have an audience with Eddard so I had the messenger killed. For the greater good of course.

Fortunately Arthur is still in Dorne watching over Lyanna Stark. I'm still not sure if he would have allowed Rhaegar to die. After all, it was Art's idea to stay with Whent and Hightower, so I presume he knew he couldn't. Arthur ha always had a soft spot for the Targs but knew it was the right thing. We will allow Lyanna to return to the North with her baby after the War is over. Unfortunately, the Mad bastard kept Elia and her children in King's Landing instead of allowing them to join the Dowager Queen on Dragonstone. My green sight flashed a vision of the Lannisters mobilizing near the Goldroad, west of King's Landing My spies information implies a siege since Robert's forces haven't moved since the Trident. Eddard is riding south to King's Landing but I doubt the Lion wants to fight the Wolf's superior forces. The fact Tywin was able to keep this mostly secret is impressive. The cold man has always had my respect. He sees the 'greater good' as I have, without the omnipresent sight. I had hoped Elia and her children will be spared but it was just not meant to be.

Year 282 AC - Seven Moons since Sack of King's Landing

Second phase has ended in success. The Targaryen's are all but extinct, the rest are children without allies. Robert Baratheon is King with his Lannister Queen, keeping the Lions appeased. The Starks survive despite the loses, Lyanna died in childbirth, her daughter stillborn but the Tully gave Eddard a son, named Robert Stark. The man had the decency or gall, to visit Starfall and his son. The man has courage I'll give him that, I'm surprised Arthur didn't behead him. Ashara took it well, she was always the strongest of us. The way she handled Stark and runs Starfall has led me to revealing the family plans to her and I hope she can forgive me.

"Maekel, send for my sister Ashara. It's time for her to know." Said Alex Dayne somberly. Damnit why am I scared? It's not like she will betray m-us.

Ashara walks into my solar with that inquisitive look. She knows something is up. The war seemed too….orchestrated to her and she was right. Arthur has his recent deadpan look, he hasn't been the same since the news Elia's fate. The Lannisters went too far in that regard, she was not suppose to suffer such a fate.

"You called Alex? I was telling little Jon a story before Maekel's interruption, and based on your faces" gesturing toward Arthur and Alex "Its something serious so I'll forgive you. Now what is it Alex?" Asked Ashara, beginning to get worried

I take a deep breath and begin "Ashara there is some things about our family you don't know. And in order to explain, I'll have to start with our family history." Ashara was getting ready to interrupt but Arthur stopped her "Please wait until Alex is finished before asking questions. It'll be a lot to take in and it will be easier this way. Please trust him. Trust us."

Ashara nods before speaking "OK Art. Alex, continue."

I take a sip of Dornish Red to ease my nerves. We can't begin the third phase until I get Ashara on board. Allyria can be blissfully ignorant for as long as I can keep her away from this shite.

"It begins over a century ago sister. The Year 127 AC, our ancestor Jonothor Dayne, the Sword of the Morning and heir to Starfall was part of a secret society he formed in order to undermine the Targaryen Kingdom in the interests of House Dayne and Blackmont, named the Weirwood Knights after all, they still worshiped the Old Gods in secret, as we do now."

Stops to take a sip then presses on

"In the year 129 AC, the Knights got wind of the Hand of the King, Otto Hightower, asking Qhoren Martell, Prince of Dorne at the time, for an alliance to help the 'Greens' against a certain Half-Year Queen and her 'Blacks'. Jonothor and his Knights infiltrate King's Landing where they operate in the secret tunnels under the city. They spent months learning the layout of the city, which was an easy task because of Rhaenyra's weak hold on the city. There they used the Seven's hypocrisy against them, sewing paranoia and making the people's discontent towards the Queen and the Dragons grow and fester until the Riot of King's Landing in 130 AC. You wonder how they accomplished all of this so quickly? Most of it was because of the Targaryen's folly. You see, the Blacks' lack of control over the capital made it all too easy for them and Jonothor used the city against itself. Using the whores, thieves, handmaidens, Lords, ladies, Knights, even the septors and septas through blackmail, bribery, sex, even violent means to obtain information to manipulate the sheep yet it was Jonothor's inherent Green Sight that helped the most. Allowing him to see things happening at present or the past which became useful in information gathering for blackmail. There is one thing you need to know about House Dayne, we have the blood of the First Men, their is Magic in our blood. Every generation of Dayne had a green seer. Another is loyalty to family comes before all. After the chaos ensued and the Dragons destroyed, the Daynes of Weirwood Knights murdered the Blackmonts of the society because of a vision of the Blackmont's betrayal, leaving a single Blackmont heir, Edric Blackmont, who was with them in Kings Landing but didn't know their plans or of the Weirwood Knights because of his age. Jonothor's younger brother, Davis Dayne, was killed during the altercation. Once Jonothor returned home, he created some story claiming the Blackmonts and his brother died during the riot."

Alex pauses to take a breather before continuing

"The Year 131 AC, Rhaenyra is dead, the Greens win the war but eventually Aegon ll returns to King's Landing, and Jonothor has infiltrated the Court, developing relationships with the people inside the Red Keep. It was easy for him to get mixed in because of the transition in power and his green sight. The Weirwood Knight information network became ever lasting and currently rivals the Spider's but no one knows it exists. Soon after, Aegon ll was poisoned by a whore in Jonothor's employ before he made his escape. He failed to kill Aegon the Younger too which was his greatest mistake and the only reason the Targaryens are alive today." Finishing the family History story allowing Ashara to absorb the new and disturbing information

Ashara takes a deep breath before simply asking "What did you do Alex…..."

Next: Interlude Part 2


	7. Announcement

NOTICE!

The past few chapters will be receiving some editing. Mostly retcons and the like because of the new information added to the lore. Hopefully, it will make them easier to understand and explain how and why Jon does what he does. The next chapter will be out by Thursday at the latest. Thanks you for reading guys. 


	8. Interlude - Grand Plan Part Two

**ALEX DAYNE POV**

My sister pinches the bridge of her nose and asks again. 'Shit' thought Alex

"What. Did. You. Do." She is seething.

I sneak a glance at Arthur which merely nods. 'Gods, I hoped that 'prologue' to my explanation would soften her up, so to speak, but it wasn't meant to be I guess.'

"Because of Jonothor's…. mistake.. our family was forced to buy it's time, . Waiting for the Dragons to make their final fatal mistake. We've been close, very close. With igniting the Young Dragon's delusions of grandeur, feeding Baelor the Befuddled's fanaticism, told Morgil Hastwyck that his King's trueborn son was the Dragonknight's bastard, convinced the Unworthy that his bastards we're worthy but it all failed in the end. Until grandfather orchestrated Summerhall's "tragedy", even if there was a chance the ritual would fail to birth dragons, we couldn't risk them succeeding after Jonothor's hardwork during the Dance. Father tricked the Lord of Duskendale to refuse paying their taxes, which eventually led to King Scab's capture. He was never supposed to stay there so long but it worked out in the end because whatever sanity he had was left in Duskendale, in the piss and shit he that was his home. His madness was used to further our plans, we knew of his rape of Joanna Lannister which was her reason for returning to the Rock to Tywin's ignorance, soon after, Aerys' refused to betroth Rhaegar to Cersei Lannister which created more animosity, then the Duskendale plan was executed and shortly after the Defiance, the Lion cut ties with the Dragons completely."

Alex gets up to look out into the night before continuing.

"One thing is for certain, sister, and that's the Targaryens were the worst players in the Great Game they've unwittingly created. Our family used their Game against them and won time and time again until Arthur and I finished it by using Rhaegar and Aerys's stupidity, lunacy, and the Realm's enmity towards them. I had Arthur inform me of everything that Rhaegar was up to in the Red Keep, eventually he told me of a prophecy Rhaegar supposedly seen. My green sight gave me visions of a dragon eating itself so I took it as a sign and had Arthur suggest Rhaegar get in touch with Tywin about a potential match with Cersei since we found out Elia cannot give him more heirs. Tywin leap at the opportunity immediately without question and secretly funded a Tourney at Harrenhal. Tywin and Rhaegar wanted to meet the Lords of the Realm to discuss over throwing Aerys. The first phase of the Grand Plan begins when my network informed Varys' little birds of Rhaegar's colluding which is why Aerys decided to attend the Tourney. I didn't count on Rhaegar buggering it up by falling for Lyanna Stark but I used it to my advantage after Lyanna, willingly, ran away with Rhaegar. I anonymously had Brandon Stark told about her supposed kidnapping, knew the reckless man would ride to the capital demanding Rhaegar's head. A few ravens here and a whisper there later, the Targaryen Dynasty, which has done nothing but burn the Realm, is extinguished. There have been some losses that I did not foresee, but in the end, its what's best. The second phase: war, helped us to achieve that end. Now we can begin phase three which entails finishing the Great Game in the coming years by manipulating Baratheon - Lannister court, building a fleet of ships, increase the Torrentine agriculture, build a 'sept' of sorts for the Old Gods worship, increase trade, and increase the population to sustain those new jobs provided. I've already sent a messenger to speak with the Wildlings, try to get some to migrate here."

Alex turns around, looks Ashara right in the eye and say "Are you with us sister? Will you help us finish this game so our family can finally be what it was always meant to be. On top?"

Ashara face is expressionless. She has conflicting emotions at the moment by the looks of it. My only worry is her rage and not her running off, betraying the family. She has always been the scariest of us. Even with Arthur killing hundreds, she still scares the piss out of me in comparison.

"Before I answer your question Alex. I have some questions of my own that need answering first. Can you do that? Nothing but the truth?" Asks Ashara

Ashara looks neither angry or appalled by what I've said which is a great shock to say the least but Arthur doesn't looked surprised at all. I guess I shouldn't either. Ashara has always been like a burning star but was always been rational and reasonable to a fault.

"OK Ash, ask away. Ever answer I give will be the truth, you have my word. I could never lie to you with a straight face after all." I'm being genuine but I'm inwardly jumping for joy

"Did you allow or arrange the deaths of Elia and her children?" asked Ashara

I quickly answered "No"

Ashara's eyes narrow slightly "Than tell me how she and her babies die while you supposedly possess green sight and had the means to protect her.." Questioned fiercely

"I did know Elia was in danger but Aerys grip was too tight and only kept his loyal Pyromancers at court. The only Kingsguard present was the Lannister and he was too busy saving a million people from Wildfire. I did arrange Prince Aegon's escape, with Elia's pernission, after Rhaegar fell at the Trident, Jon Connington has him. The Mountain killed a double, an unwanted son of one of the whores that are in my employ. I wish I could have arranged Elia and little Rhaenys' liberation…but the damn madman and his spider made it impossible. I'm sorry Ash." I answered honestly.

My sister wipes a tear. I can see she believes me.

"What about the Queen and her children? Were you behind their escape too?" Asked Ashara

"No, I wasn't. I was confident the would get away from that but saw Rhaella's death. But before you ask anything else, let me tell you why I let them go. Because you know I didn't want Elia killed but you also know I want the Targaryens gone. So why would I help the heir flee? Well sister. I know he will return someday with a force strong enough to threaten Robert's reign, Connington, will make it so and Doren will help from behind the scenes. We will use that war to get deeper in the Baratheon/Lannister camp, use that new influence to further our agenda. Make them need us. Viserys is already showing the Targaryen madness so he is a non-threat and Daenarys " Stormborn" will likely end up a whore because of that madness. I nor anyone in my employ, will harm Aegon. He needs to live, a least until he brings war. He will likely die in that war but not by our hands, that I promise you Ash." I answer and take a deep breath. It feels great to tell the truth.

Ashara nods "Good Alex. I under what you're doing and why you're doing it. Its for our future and my son's future. I loved Elia but my son means more to me than her memory." Sobs a little bit before continuing "When Jon turns four you need to begin his education Alex. He most learn everything you know, the politics, mathematics, tactics, all of it, he will be the first Star King since Vorian Dayne. He must be raised with the family secret and the Grand plan My son must be strong Arthur, train him as your successor, the next Sword of the Morning." Wow, she is serious about this.

Arthur speaks first "I swear on my life to train my nephew Ashara. He will be a better warrior than I, I promise."

"And I, Alex of House Dayne, Lord of Starfall and the Torrentine swear to teach Jon of House Dayne, all I know. Don't worry sister, Arthur and I will make sure he is ready and possess the skills necessary take care of himself and finish the Game."

I hug my sister and kiss her on the cheek and she asks

"What is the plan for dealing with the Martells? You said Doren will back Aegon or Viserys so how can we rule Dorne as Kings with them in charge. You're no kinslayer so I doubt you are plotting their deaths so what exactly do you have planned?" Good question Ash but I swiftly answer.

"Jon will enrapture them with his charisma and brilliance. By his fifth name day, I'm sure Doren will want him under his tutelage and knowing the man, he will see Jon as a 'diamond in the rough', he could use Jon's talents in the future and Doren is conscious of this. Arianne will likely be betrothed - unofficially so Doren can still appear neutral - to Viserys until they realize Aegon is alive but I'm sure Jon could seduce her into wedding and bedding him before that happens."

I pause to give Ashara a moment to absorb this information.

"I know we should be appalled by all of the cutthroat manipulations and many deaths that came from our family's hands but in the end, the Realm will prosper, but most importantly, our family will. Now, time to tell you the final family secret Ashara but it will be best if we show you instead."

Arthur and I lead her to the docks and we take a small boat to a hidden cavern a mile east of Starfall. The trip is short and the inside of the cave is illuminated by moon light that reflects off the crystalline rocks. At the center of the chamber is a massive boulder that is white as milk and shines like the moon. In front of the colossal stone is an even larger Weirwood tree. It gives the chamber a celestial aura. Like the old gods themselves consecrated it. I still get chills every time.

"Welcome to the Rokskagos Chamber. This is where our ancestor, Dayniel Star-Blade, forged Dawn. He was the son of Brandon of the Bloody Blade, brother to Brandon the Builder and nephew to Garth the Gardner and grandson of Garth the is our greatest secret Ashara, our blood is as royal an noble as it gets." I motion to the Star Stone "This ore is worth more than all of the Lannister gold combined then multiply that by ten. A valyrian steel ore of the same size would be worth a third of it . This ore is a meteorite from the celestial sphere itself, used to forge Dawn. It's only one of two of its kind that we know of,"

Ashara interrupts an Arthur chuckles at the changes in her facial expression as I spoke

"One of TWO! YOU MEAN THERE IS MORE OF THIS OUT THERE AND NOBODY KNOWS?!"

I cringe at her loud voice. Sound carried in here.

"Aye. I believe so, but that may not last forever. Eventually there will be an expedition to search for it. Based on House Dayne legend, Dayniel discovered the second ore just after his son, Symeon also known as Star-Eyes, was born. It's currently located in Sothoryos, as far south as it goes in the Scorced Barrens. He eventually leads a five year expedition himself and his son lost both of his eyes in the experience. Anyways, he had Sothoryos mapped as best he could so we should have much better luck." 'I hope she realizes it will likely be Jon who leads the expedition otherwise we'll be having another, more passionate debate' "Until then, we will be building relationships and allies, as quietly as possible. No one can know our true motives. Thanks to our control over the information pool, the Spider's web only vibrates when we tell it to. So we don't have to worry about any of this information getting leaked but to be safe, we are keeping the Grand Plan in its entirety in House Dayne of Starfall. We can't even trust the Daynes of High Hermitage with it."

Ashara looks thoughtfully for a moment. Takes in everything before speaking.

"Alright Alex, Arthur. I already feel Jon will be the one going on this expedition when the time comes but I won't have a problem with it as long as you go with him Arthur. I'm assuming finding that massive ore will be the peak of our plans, so we'll need to prepare Jon. When he is old enough to understand, he needs to know what we have planned for him."

"Already planned to Ash. No way in the seven hells am I allowing Jon to Sothoryos without me." Said Arthur

"Don't worry sister, he'll be prepared and so will we." I say before speaking again. "Besides, I'm not missing the journey of a lifetime especially when all of our plans would be hindered if we fail."

 **Next: Back to Present and the Tourney of Lannisport**


End file.
